


Her Scars - Daryl Dixon x Reader (Daryl/reader)

by IKyloRenI



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Daryl Dixon x Reader, Daryl Dixon/Reader - Freeform, Daryl Dixon/You - Freeform, Daryl saves you, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Kissing, Rape, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Smut, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKyloRenI/pseuds/IKyloRenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world comes to an end (Y/N) struggles to survive from the undead, and herself. The last of her family gone, she finds a group of survivers who take her in. Her and the group have to work together to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Let the rain fall, it comforts me, the sky shows my emotions, I will stay here until the day my sunshine returns."

____________________________

"Mom I'm leaving.." (Y/N) said as she throws her backpack over her shoulder.

No response.

She sighs shaking her head and walks up the stairs to check on her mother she was probably still sleeping and had a hangover from drinking and staying up all night like every other day.

(Y/N) opened the door to her mothers room slowly sticking her head in.

Her eyes widens at what she has seen.

Right before her there was someone beside her mother,

"W-What the?!" (Y/N) said to herself as she seen the monster turn around and seen what was in it's mouth,

Meat.

Moaning. That is what it was doing it's rotting teeth slowly chooing the meat inside it's mouth.

Her mother.

It slowly got up and stalked towards (Y/N).

"S-Stay back!" She yelled at it and it kept walking it stumbled and grabbed (Y/N) bitting into her arm.

...

(Y/N) quickly jumped up. Waking up from her terrible dream. Tears streamed down her face as she grabbed the knife beside of her.

"I'm sorry mom," she cryed. "It's my fault.. It's my fault your gone.." She said while putting the blade to her wrists cutting into it but not deep enough to kill her.

She done the same thing over and over again until there was about five cuts on both arms. 

Her tears dried up eventually.

As she got up putting her backpack full of supplies around her shoulder.

'It's time to move on.' 

She thought to herself as she walks deeper into the woods careful not to get bit by any walkers on her way.

Stepping over branches logs and jumping over creeks. It was getting daylight out as she walked through the forest.

(Y/N) smelled smoke. She looked up and seen a cloud of smoke above the trees not far from where she was.

Shifting her backpack on her shoulder, she put her hand on her handgun that rested in it's holster, and headed towards the smoke.

There had to be people near by.

...

(Y/N) Continued on to follow the smoke. As she came upon the camp that was the one who had the fire she stayed hidden.

There were all men at least five of them. All sitting around the camp fire.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"-

She heard a voice behind her, her eyes whiden as she turns around to face it slowly.

It was a man, he was kind of heavy set and had grey hair, he looked to be in his fifties. He had a black shirt on with roses on the back of it.

He grabs her by her shirt collor yanking her into him as he grabs her wrist with his other hand, she winced at the pain and he drug her out into the camp full of men,

"Hey boys, looky what I found." The man holding her said and smirked, as he threw her down on the dirty ground infront if them.

"A girl?" One asks, and he smirks.

"Yeah, and a pretty sexy one too" he replied staring her down,

"It's been a while since I've seen a girl as pretty as this one, what do you wanna do with her boys?" The man asks as he leans over her, and they all laugh.

The old one must be the leader.

"I think I know what I want.." he said licking his lips.

She looked up at them and reached for her handgun only for her hand to be stepped on, "Uh, uh, uh." He said to her taking her gun.

The other men laugh as he gets on top of her kissing her roughly.

"Oi, you two get a room mate." One of the men say in an accent and the other men laugh.

The one on top of her stuck his hand up her shirt as she screamed, "No!"

BANG!

She heard a gun fire and the man on top of her jumped up, taking the hand out of her shirt.

A male with a crossbow walked out of his hiding place as her eyes widens looking at him, he had a gun in his hands and glarin at the other men,

"Now I'm gonna give the rest of you ten seconds before I kill you." He said, his finger on the trigger as he glared them all down,

"Now, now." The old man said.

"The names Joe," The old man said, "She ain't yours is she?" Joe asks.

"No, but she ain't yours either." The man with the crossbow told him, (Y/n) was even more worried now, was he bad too?

Joe laughs and puts his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright. You can have 'er." Joe says to him. "Get outta here while ya can." The old man said and surprisingly, (Y/n) got up, and went to the man with the crossbow.


	2. The difference between good and evil~

"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you.. You just have to find the ones worth suffering for."

____________________________

He put his hand around her upper arm, and he backed up into the woods. As soon as he got there he started running with her.

"Where are we going?!" (Y/N) asked as she was pulled away,

"Some where safe." He replied to her. His hand went from her upper arm to her hand. "I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

She blushed at that as they kept running fast into the woods they came upon a group with a campfire, and there was two cars and a RV.

"I found another one.." He said as he took (Y/N) into the camp and to a man.

The man looked at her with a small smile, "Hey no one is gonna hurt you here, I'm Shane, That's Daryl, What is your name?" He asked her holding out his hand to shake.

"(Y/n).." She said still not sure who they were and if they would hurt her.

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N). This isn't that big of a group, but it's safe. You can stay here." Shane says as he smiled at her. Not a nice smile,

But.

More of a creepy one.

(Y/N) gave a small nervous smile back to him as she looked at, Daryl, and he just glared at, Shane.

(Y/N) just stared at both of them until she gave him a nod, "Thank you.." (Y/N) said as she looked back at, Shane,

"Perfect." Shane said and grabbed her wrist and she winced.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think I grabbed you that hard." Shane said but dragged her along, "Let's go, I want you to see the rest of the group."

Daryl just followed behind watching (Y/N).

"Everyone." Shane said bringing her to the rest of the group, "This is, (Y/N), (Y/N) This is Lori. Dale Amy......" After intraducing her to everyone he told her that there was more but they went into the city for supplies.

"W-What? They went into the city?" (Y/N) Asked them, her voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, why?" He asked her.

"The city, I-It's over run by walkers.." She said to them worry in her (E/C) eyes.

"Walkers? That's what you call them? Okay. You have been there? To see these 'walkers'?" He asked her and she nodded.

"It's over-run, they won't make it out alive. Not in that place." She said to them saddness in her voice as she looked down,

"They'll be fine. My brothers with them." They all turned towards the voice of, Daryl.

(Y/N) Shook her head not agreeing.

Shane looked back, "It's okay, they'll be back. I'll show you where you sleep-"

"I will." Daryll said cutting in, he grabbed, (Y/N)'s hand and took her along.

"Someone has a crush," Amy said giggling and Lori and Carol laughed along after they left.

...

"Here's your tent." Daryl said as he guided, (Y/N) into the tent.

"Thanks, Daryl.." She said and smiled a tiny bit, he nodded and started to leave but she grabbed his hand,

"Wait.." She said,

"What?" He asked

"I-I just wanted to say, thank you for saving me from those men.. There is no telling what they was going to do to me after they did what they was going to do if you hadn't of showed up, So thank you." She said and raised to her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

Daryl's face had specks of red on it as he left the tent, the other girls laughing at him as they seen him walk by and he glared slightly at him as he went to his tent.  
____________________________

So I know Shane is dead and all, but I am just going to start like the show, hope you liked it~


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon so much that he died every night so that she could breath."

____________________________

The night was horible for (Y/N). The night only led to one thing for (Y/N),

Cutting.

Her wrists was already covered in scars, she pulled her sleeves up feeling the red and white scars and cuts, tracing her finger over them.

She looked at her knife beside of her it had her dryed blood on it. She never used it for killing walkers, so she didn't have to worry about that.

Taking the knife in her hand she cleaned it a litte and put it to her wrist, cutting a deep mark into her (s/c) making dark crimson red come out.

A tear left her eye and went down her face as she did this,

She didn't know why she had to live through this every day  going through her life being alone, even before this.

She couldn't get close to someone.

No.

They would just be taken away from her just like everything else.

Like her mother.

She kept cutting, and crying she couldn't help it. Everyone should be asleep, so she shouldn't have to worry.

"(Y/N)?" She heard his voice, the man that saved her.

She paniced. Pulling her sleeves down and putting the knife beside her, she wipped her tears from her face standing.

"(Y/N)?" He asks again, walking in the tent and looked at her and to the knife that was on the tent floor.

"Y-Yeah? What do you need..?" She asks, her voice horse from crying.

"No, I just thought I heard something. Is that blood on your sleeve..?" He asks walking closer, now looking at her sleeve to her face,

"Uhm.. Yeah, walker blood probably.."

"But this looks new." He said again, eyeing her.

"I'm fine Daryl! Just leave!" She half-yelled at him and he looked at her like she hurt him and she sighs,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"No, forget it. I'll leave." He said and she just grabbed his hand. "Daryl I said sorry, I.. I didn't mean it. Just... Stay.. Please. I need someone here."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked

Her body was shaking as she stepped closer to him. She looked up into his eyes and then hugged him putting her arms around his waist.

He was shocked and didn't do anything.

"I'm fine, Daryl.. I just don't like to be alone." (Y/N) Said to him. "I'm sorry." She said.

He said nothing as she continued to hug him. As his arms slowly raised, and put them around her waist.

This isn't like a Dixon to do something like this. He didn't know what was happening to him, he just wanted to hold her tight and tell her that everything was okay and she was not alone.

But he couldn't.

Everything wasn't okay.

They were in a life and death situation. They only focused on surviving and trying to keep alive every day.

"Will you stay..?" She asked him again, and he nodded this time.

They both sit down in her tent. Her looking down at her lap, and him looking away at the door,

'Did he really want to leave that bad..?' She thought to herself after she glanced up at him seeing him just staring at the door.

"Daryl..?" She said, and he looked at her,

"Hm?" He hummed.

"You can leave if you want.. I mean, you clearly don't want to be here." She said still staring at her lap like something interesting was there.

He didn't say nothing, just pulled her into his lap, and putting his chin on her head. "Shut up, (Y/N). You're the one who wanted me to stay, that's what I'm doing." He said and her face was completly red now but she relaxed in his arms,

...

(Y/N) woke up the next morning by herself. She must have fell asleep in Daryl's arms last night.

Getting up she lifted up her sleeves seeing the dryed blood on them.

She sighed and pulled them down.

Walking out she seen Lori doing laundry, she smiled at her kindly. And walked up to her.

"So I seen Daryl walk out of your tent this morning." She said with a smirk on her face. "You didn't... 'Do' anything right?" She asked.

"W-What?! N-No!" (Y/N) said her face red once again.

"Sure you didn't." Lori said still smirking.

(Y/N) shook her head and continued on walking. She seen Daryl and he was looking at her. She blushed and looked away. Going to Shane. She found him at the RV near where Daryl is. Daryl glared at Shane jealously taking over as he walked over and put a arm around (Y/N)'s waist.

"Shane-" She was cut off by Daryl's action of putting an arm around her.

"U-Uhm anyway.. Is there anything I can do here to help..?" She asked Shane.

"Well you can help the girls down at the lake with the laundry if you like. Always could use an extra hand." He said and she nodded.

"Uhm, Daryl, I need to go help.. Can you let go..?" (Y/N) asked and he hesitated but let go of her.

She continued on to the lake to help them.

...

In the middle of doing laundry and laughing a man walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" He asked Carol.

"Nothing, Ed. Just.. Talking girl stuff." Amy told him. Continuing working.

"I ain't askin' you." He said to Amy.

"Excuse me?" She said to him.

"You heard me." He said right back.

"Don't you have stuff to do, Ed?" Lori asks him in a not too nice voice.

"Yeah and it involves her." He said taking hold of Carol's arm.

"Hey let go of her! You can't just drag her along like a rag doll!" (Y/n) said to him and grabbed Carol's hand pulling her back and behind her.

"No, (Y/N) It's okay." Carol said to her.

"No, It's not okay. Don't let him treat you like that Carol!" She said to her.

Not knowing Daryl was watching. Ed took her by the wrists hard making her cry out in pain a little.

"Ow!" (Y/N) said as he drug her out of the way of Carol and then grabbing Carol.

"Let go of her!" (Y/N) said punching Ed in the back of the head. He grabbed the back of his head and let go of Carol. She then pulled Carol away from him and behind her once again.

Ed turned around glaring at (Y/N) and punched her in the face giving her a busted lip and making her fall to the ground. He then grabbed Carol once again and turned around just to be punched in the face by the one and only,

Daryl Dixon.

Ed fell to the ground like (Y/n) and Daryl got on him, punching him repetedly in the face.

(Y/n) Jumped up. Carol on one side of Daryl crying and trying to get him off and (Y/n) on the other side,

"Daryl it's okay! Stop you're going to kill him!" (Y/N) said to him.

He finally stopped and got off of him,

"You ever touch another girl like that again I won't stop! Ya hear my Ed?! I won't!" Daryl yelled at him and then took (Y/n)'s hand helping her up and taking her to his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have learned that if you trust people too much, you will get hurt."

____________________________

"You ever touch another girl like that again and I wont stop! This is your only warning ya hear Ed?!" Daryl yelled at him and grabbed (Y/n)'s hand taking her back to his tent.

... 

Daryl, and (Y/n) sit inside Daryl's  tent. (Y/n)'s head down and Daryl trying to look at her face.

"I'm sorry.." (Y/n) said to Daryl still staring down at her hands which was in her lap.

Daryl looked at her, and raised his hand, and reached out to her. She flinched back a little, and he pulled his hand back. 

"D-Daryl I'm sorry, I'm just a little jumpy right now." She said looking up at him, and before she even knew it he had her pulled into him, and him hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I let him hurt you, (Y/n).. It won't happen again." Daryl said to her, hugging her tighter,

"I'll protect you, (Y/n).. Don't worry." He whispered to her.

"D-Daryl.. Thank you.." (Y/n) said back to him.

She didn't want to get close to anyone else, and she didn't want to lose Daryl. But she couldn't help it.

Daryl let loose of (Y/n) just a little to tilt her head up, "You can trust me, (Y/n).." he then kissed her lips gently.

...

That feeling.

The feeling of being kissed by the person you love.

It's amazing.

They stayed there the longest time, sitting there (Y/n) on his lap, both of them hugging each other.

Until Shane called Daryl,

"I have to go.." Daryl said to her he helped her up off of his lap and then he got up himself. "I'll be back, don't go near Ed. Okay, (Y/n)?"

(Y/n) nods her head to him, "Alright, be safe, okay?" She says and he nods and leaves to Shane.

..

"You're on hunting duty, Daryl." Shane tells him.

"Whatever.." he says, and leaves.

...

(Y/n) walks out of the tent seeing Daryl has left she walks over where to Lori and Amy is.

"Hey, need any help?" (Y/n) asks Lori.

"Yeah if you want you can help Amy look for mushrooms." (Y/n) nods.

Amy smiles and hands (Y/n) a small bucket, and heads into the woods.

...

By the time they came back, there were more people there and Amy yelled,

"Andria!" She yelled and ran to a women older than her and hugged her.

Lori and her son, Carl was talking about something until a man got out of the car they was in.

Lori put her hand over her mouth and Carl looked over and said, "D... Dad? Dad!" Carl and Lori both ran up to him and hugged him they were all three crying.

Shane looked shocked but smiled and went and hugged him.

A tear went down (Y/n)'s cheek.

Everyone had someone.

Exept her.

But what about Daryl?

Will he leave her?

(Y/n) went to her tent taking out her knife she lifted her right sleeve.

Cut

Adding five more to her cuts.

She smiled down at her wrist.

Enjoying the pain.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I'm not loved by anyone, not even you."

...

After cutting, (Y/n) layed down in her tent dizzy from the blood loss, she heard yelling that sounded like Daryl. He must've been back,

How long has she been in there?

She wondered what was wrong. Her head was spinning though.

"(Y/n)?" Daryl. He was coming and there was blood in the tent her sleeve was also up.

"(Y/n) you oka-" He was cut off by the scene in front of him,

"(Y/n)..!" He yelled before running to her, "Damn it, the blood I need to stop it." He took out the cloth that he had in his back pocket, and held pressure on her wrist stopping it.

"I'm sorry.." (Y/n) whispered.

"What was you thinking?!" He yelled, and she started crying,

"I don't have anyone Daryl.. Everyone hates me.. Even before all this happened..! I-I just don't want to live anymore!!" She yelled and he took a hold of her shoulders,

"You have me, (Y/n) please don't do this again.. Please.. I...." He started.

"I love you.."

____________________________

Short sowwy~


	5. Chapter 5

"If I hate you the way I say I do, why does my heart stop every time I look into your eyes?"

________________________________

"I love you.."

Everything went black when she heard those three words.

...

When (Y/n) woke up, she felt an arm around her waist and her back pressed against a strong chest,

She blushed and tried to lean up only to be held tighter by Daryl.

"Daryl.." (Y/n) said gently as she tried to lean up. "Daryl I need up.." she said and he grunted and raised up with her.

"(Y/n), You alright?" Daryl asked her worried about her cuts on her wrists.

"I'm fine, Daryl. Really. But thank you.." she said and blushed.

Daryl looks down.

He didn't know if he did or did not truly love (Y/n). But he knew he couldn't let her find out.

He had to say something, 'I love you...' was the first thing that popped into his head. He had to make sure she didn't do it again, so he said it.

"Yeah, no problem.." Daryl said to her with his head down.

"And Daryl?" He lifted his head back up.

And she kissed him.

"I love you too, Daryl."

What has he done? Making her think he loved her. It was too soon. 

"(Y/n), thank you.. But I have to go." He said to her.

"Where?" She asks him.

"To find my brother. They left him in the city, handcuffed to the top of a building." He said to (Y/n) anger in his voice, and he walked out of the tent.

(Y/n) looked at her wrists seeing that Daryl had bandaged them she pulls her sleeve down, and followed him out of the tent.

Daryl walked up to Shane, "You ready?" He asks, and Shane nods.

"Wait! I'm coming with you..." (Y/n) told Shane.

"What? You ain't goin' no where." Daryl said to her.

"Yes I am, I've been there, I know my way around the city. I could help. A lot." She said

Shane nodded. "Alright (Y/n) get ready. We are waiting on you now." Shane said to her.

"You can't be serious?!" Daryl started yelling.

"Your not her father Daryl. She can go. Rick and everyone could use the extra help. I'm staying behind to watch the camp. (Y/n) just be careful. Alright?" He asked her, and she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Shane." (Y/n) said to him, and he nodded she went back to her tent to start packing and Daryl rushed in.

"You're not goin', (Y/n) I'm not letting you." Daryl said to her, and she looked at him.

"Daryl, it'll be fine. I want to help you find your brother." He looked at her.

"You're more important right now!" He yelled, and she looked at him,

"Daryl please just calm down!-" she started but was cut off by Daryl.

"No! I need you to stay here! Take care of things here! Keep the kids and everyone else safe! Carl and Sofia could use the extra protection!" He said as he grabbed her by her shoulders.

She looked down and nodded, "F-Fine.. Fine.. I'll stay.." she looked down. He put his two fingers under her chin, and lifted her head up.

"Thank you," and kissed her.

...

(Y/n) watched as Daryl left she sighed, and went into her tent, and unbandaged her wrists,

They were getting infected the cuts were and she knew it.

She sighed and got her bag that had medicine in it and took out a bottle of alcohol, it should kill the germs,

She poured it over her infected wrist and hissed the cuts stung, it really did,

She sighed and pulled her sleeves down before walking out of the tent,

Andrea and Amy was fishing.

Lori was playing with Carl down at the lake with Shane catching frogs.

Dale was on top of the RV watching making sure the camp was safe.

Carol and Ed and Sofia was in their tent Ed probably abusing Carol with words and actions.

(Y/n) sighed at that thought, and would really like to blow holes through him with her handgun.

But,

Unfortunately she couldn't.

She went and looked up at Dale.

"Hey, Dale! Think I could take over watch guard?" (Y/n) yelled up at him.

"Well sure, if you want." Dale said back to her and she smiled up at him and he climbed down, and let her climb up.

As she sat down in the lawn chair he was in (Y/n) she looked out into the wood and mountains, there was a good view of the lake too.

She closed her eyes leaning back, she knew she was supposed to be looking out but it was safe here. Soon enough she fell asleep in the chair.

...

When she woke up Dale was sitting beside her and it was dark outside.

"Sorry, I must have fell asleep.." (Y/n) said to him rubbing her eyes.

"That's alright. Daryl and Rick and everyone should be back soon go down and eat, Amy and Andrea got some fish." Dale said and took her place.

As (Y/n) climbed down Amy handed her a plate and (Y/n) smiled and happily took it saying 'thank you.' And sat down and started eating they all were laughing and Amy got up.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked Amy.

"I'm going to pee. Jeez, mom." Everyone started laughing and she headed forwards the RV.

Amy opened the door only for something to grab her.

A walker.

She screamed and (Y/n) drew her gun. It had her by the arm about to take a bite.

Bang!

The walker fell to the ground Amy in tears as she ran to Andrea. Hugging her.

"T-Thank you- Thank you!" Andrea said to (Y/n) and (Y/n) nodded.

As more walkers came they all drew their guns and started shooting. "Mommy!" Sofia yelled as they heard Ed scream clinging to Carol's leg. "It's ok honey." Carol said trying to calm her down.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

As Rick and everyone showed up they started shooting, Rick ran to Lori and Carl, and Daryl ran to (Y/n).

"You alright?!" Daryl asked panicking looking her over.

"I'm fine Daryl, it's okay let's just help." (Y/n) sad to him.

He noded and started shooting the walkers.

...

It's over.

Finally.

The sun was up and everyone was helping clearing the camp of the dead. Carol crying as she looks at Ed's dead body. (Y/n) went over to her, "Carol.. it's okay.." She said and hugged her, Carol hugged her back as everyone looked at them, (Y/n.) glared at them and they turned away, "I'm sorry, Carol.." (Yn) said and Carol nods

"It's ok. Thank you, (Y/n)" she said and walked away Amy and Andrea practically shaking from fear (Y/n) shakes her head.

At least Amy was safe.

...

"I'm sorry Daryl, that you didn't find your brother." (Y/n) said looking down, Daryl kissed her unexpectedly and nodded, "Its ok, I'm just glad you're safe.." he told her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tears are words, too painful for a broken heart to speak."

____________________________

"We have to leave, it's not safe here anymore." Rick said as we were all practically in a circle. 

"We need to go to Atlanta. That's were we heard they had food shelter.. And maybe a cure.." Shane added as they talked and Rick nodded. 

"We need to know, whose going.. And whose not..?" Rick asked.

Everyone raised their hands except Morales and his family. Rick looked at them and asked, "Are you sure..?"

"Yeah we're hoping to find family in Birmingham." Morales said and Rick handed him a gun and some ammo, "Keep your family safe." Rick told him and he nodded.

(Y/n) was concerned for Morales and his family's decision to find their family in Birmingham, but gives them a gun and ammo, bidding them farewell and good luck also.

As they leave Rick turns to the rest of the group. "Ok, (Y/n), Shane, Dale, Amy, and Andrea, Jim, T-dog, and Jacqui, Daryl and me and my family..? If there is anyone else who is not coming with us speak now." 

It was silent,

"Alright, let's go." Rick said and one group got into a van and the other into the RV Daryl and (Y/n) was in the van with two other people, T-dog, and Jacqui.

Daryl had his hand on her knee and her head leaning against his chest as they drove away from the camp and headed to Atlanta.

...

(Y/n) is resting peacefully on Daryl's chest, eyes closed and snoring just a little.

Daryl had his arm around her waist and smiling at her sleeping form, as (Y/n) slowly opened her eyes she looked up at him,

"Hey.." (Y/n) said softly and sleeply and Daryl smiled at her,

"Mornin' sunshine.. We're almost here." He say and she lifted her head off of his chest to look out the window as T-dog drove they came upon a big building that apparently was their stop.

They all got out T-dog and his wife started to hold each other's hands as Shane speaks.

"Alright let's go, it's getting dark!" Shane yelled at everyone and they all started running towards the entrance of the building. But couldn't get in.

"Its locked!" Lori yelled and Rick and Shane started to yell for someone to let them in.

"Theirs no one here Rick we need to go!" Shane started to yell at him.

"Did you see that?!" Rick asked the group and they went silent.

"See what??" (Y/n) asked him when no one else did.

"The camera, it moved." Rick replied and Shane grabbed his arm.

"You're going to get us killed Rick! Your wife, son, and everyone in this group now let's go! Now!" Shane yelled at him.

"No!" Rick said and started to.beat on the door, "I know you're in there!! Let us in!" Rick yelled.

"You're scaring your son let's go!" Shane yelled again and started to pull Rick back.

"You're killing us! You are killing us!" Rick yelled at the camera

and all of a sudden

The doors open

____________________________

Yeah I know some people that are in this is supposed to be dead like Jim and Amy but I think some people shouldn't have died and my story's gonna be a bit different than some sorry for the shortness~


	7. Chapter 7

"There is a saying... People who selfharm, are actually angels. And only wants to kill themselves because they only want to go home."

_______________

The doors slowly open to the cdc, and the group was temporarily blinded for a few seconds,

After entering the headquarters of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, the survivors are confronted by Dr. Edwin Jenner. 

A last remaining scientist.

He agrees to let them stay, but on one condition. 

They had take a blood test.

'No.' (Y/n) thought to herself. 'They'll see my cuts.'

Rick agreed to take the blood test and also the rest of the group.

(Y/n) held onto Daryl,

Her hands was shaking. And he could tell what was wrong.

The rest of the group took their test and passed it.

But (Y/n).

Dr. Edwin Jenner looked at her, "come on it's your turn." He says. 

(Y/n) looked at everyone and the Dr.

"Can we do this alone...?" (Y/n) asked him and everyone stared at her, a questionable look on their face,

Except Daryl.

He knew why.

As everyone left the room except Dr. Jenner, Daryl, and (Y/n), all sat down and Jenner asked for her arm.

"Before I do.. Just um.. Don't tell the rest.." she says.

"What do you mean don't tell them..? Are you bit?" Jenner asks in a tone not too nice. 

"N-No! I've just.." she didn't finish her sentence.

"She has cuts.. But she's stopped now." But Daryl did.

Edwin Jenner nods and she hesitantly gave him her arm, he pulled her sleeve up and looked at her scars and the cuts healing.

He then put the needle in her vain taking blood out to check for a virus.

...

After they were done she and Daryl went to the rest of the group hand in hand. They stared, and it was awkward for (Y/n).

As Jenner got done with the blood tests he came out, "Alright, it seems everyone is clear. Let's just hope it stays that way.." Jenner states.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you can stay.." he then walks them down a hall, and to an elevator where they took down, there they found a hallway and rows of doors.

"We have power, and hot water. Just don't plug in anything to waste it." Jenner says.

Sophia and Carl smiled up at their mother's hearing about the electricity and water, for they hadn't had it in forever.

(Y/n) squeezed Daryl's hand a bit tighter hoping they could have a better life here, and Daryl done the same back.

Jenner showed them their rooms and they then went to a dining room/kitchen.

...

As the time passed about an hour everyone was drinking and eating except for (Y/n). She didn't drink nor want to eat. Her cuts were bothering her also.

Daryl held her hand under the table and rubbed her hand with his thumb slowly and tried to get to eat.

But she didn't, and he couldn't force her.

After that was over she went to the showers, her and Daryl had gotten to share a room here, and was using the shower in their room.

As she got into the bathroom she took her long sleeved (Name band) shirt off that she had before this all started, and looked at her cuts, they seemed to be getting worse each day the infection could kill her..

She felt two arms wrapped around her and a rough voice in her ear,

"They are infected.." Daryl says worriedly, he took his arms away from her and went to her bag grabbing disinfectant bottle and returned to her.

He grabbed her wrist gently and slowly poured the medicine on them, she winced and he just mumbled a 'sorry.'

He then looked up in her eyes and just stood there for a moment

(Y/n) wondered what her was doing,

And then

He kissed her.

Roughly she might add. He then pushed her into the wall behind her, she could smell and taste the alcohol on him and he slid his tongue in her mouth.

She didn't want this.

Not when he was drunk at least.

"Daryl-" she begins to say before getting cut off with more kissing she slightly pushed on his chest to get distance for them.

"Daryl, I don't want this, not now." She says and he pulls away enough to look into her eyes and sigh.

He pulled away completely and then left- walked out the bathroom door.

She sighed and then took the rest of her clothes off,

The hot water felt great on her body from were she didn't have it in so long.

After shampooing and washing up she got out and went into her room where she found Daryl passed out on the bed asleep. 

She sighed and got in bed too, she felt his arm around her waist and him pull her into his chest, she closed her eyes and for once,

Got a good night's sleep.


	8. Carry on my Wayward son

"Be careful who you trust because remember, the devil was once an Angel."

~

The next morning, Jenner shows the group the clinical results of Test Subject 19, a person (later announced to be his wife) who was bitten by a walker and volunteered to be observed as the infection progressed. The time-lapseMRI video demonstrates the disease attacking the brain, similar tomeningitis, ultimately killing the victim. Brain activity is restarted a few hours later, simultaneously reanimating the body to mere basic functions. Jenner explains that the brain stem reanimates anywhere from a few minutes to 8 hours after death, and adds that the conscious human traits do not return.

Jenner theorizes that medical facilities worldwide may have faced similar predicaments. French doctors came the closest to finding a cure, but communication was lost.

(Y/n) was shocked, and she could tell that everyone else was too by the looks that was upon their faces.

There was a big timer on the wall and (Y/n) noticed it, "Doctor Jenner, what is that exactly?" she asked him mentioning to it on the wall.

"That, miss (L/n) is a timer," Jenner began he went to his computer and started typing on it, they heard loud beeping- like sirens, and the room blinked red, the doors started to shut and Daryl spoke,

"What the hell are you doing?!" he asks holding his crossbow across his back as he got in Jenners face.

Jenner didn't even flinch, "As I was saying," Jenner says over the sound of the beeping going off, "Its a timer, it shows when the the last diesel tank is running out of fuel, and a power outage ensues. Since the facility was designed to isolate unimaginably dangerous diseases, if it can't power itself, it automatically destroys everything inside so that no diseases will get out." Jenner explained,

"You mean.." Lori began to speak,

"Explode." Jenner states finishing for Lori.

"You can't do that!" Carol yells now holding onto Sofia, it looked like Sofia and Carl was about to cry, 

"There is nothing left out there, no one left alive. There is no reason to continue on from here." He says back.

"You can't just kill us! We have children here! You can't just put someone else's lives in your hands!" (Y/n) yelled pointing at Carl and Sofia.

"Why would you want to continue living like this? Why would you want them to continue living like this?" Jenner asks.

(Y/n) shut her mouth her blood boiling from getting mad at the Doctor, Shane threw Daryl an axe and he ran up to the door beginning to hit it, Carol was now crying with Sofia and Lori was holding Carl close to her as she sat against a desk rocking back and forth, Andrea was standing holding Amy in her arms and Amy cried, Jacqui was staying calm while T-Dog helped Shane and Daryl to try and open the door.

"Listen, just let us out. We still have a chance." Rick trys to convince him,

Jenner shakes his head,

"You son of a bitch! Open the door!" Shane yelled and tried to get up in his face but Rick held him back. "Shane calm down!" Rick yelled and pushed Shane back, 

"Just give us a chance, please.. We still have a chance. At least let us try.." Rick pleaded.

And Jenner looked at the clock on the wall, "You only have five minutes, you won't make it out anyway.." he says and starts typing on his computer, the doors started to open and Rick looked at Jenner thankfully, "Thank you, we'll survive."

"You won't make it much longer, even if you do get out of here." Jenner says but then pulls Rick close, whispering something in his ear, whatever it was,

It made Rick scared.

Rick nodded and they all ran out, except, Jacqui, T-Dog, (Y/n), and Daryl,

"What are you doing?! come on!" Daryl yelled. 

"I.. I don't know if I want to go.. This is it, my escape.." (Y/n) says to Daryl her eyes showed fear in them though.

"I'm not leaving you!" Daryl held onto her shoulder, "Please, just come with me, it'll get better I promise.." 

She looked at Daryl for a moment, thinking, then she nodded, he took her hand and they ran out, so did T-Dog, but Jacqui stayed, and (Y/n) didn't know.

They all three ran, the glass at the front was broken completely and they slipped through, they ran across the lawn, dead corps was lying everywhere and the others yelled for them to get down quickly,  
Which they all did, Daryl's body was over, (Y/n)'s keeping, making sure she was covered, which the group saw until they got down too, the explosion went off, and the air was knocked out of Daryl's and (Y/n)'s body as they felt the air hit them from the explosive,

After it ended Daryl got up and took her hand walking to the RV not caring who seen, they walked on it and everybody looked at them,  
"Are you two alright?" Rick asked them.  
And they nodded and sighed as they sat down,

They then drove, leaving the CDC behind, in their past now, and so is Jacqui.

~

After the destruction of the Center for Disease Control (CDC) in Atlanta, Rick and the group decides to travel to Fort Benning, but were stopped when they came across several cars and vehicles blocking the road, and what was worse, the RV needed a radiator hose, the other blowed, so all of the adults went looking for one, Daryl stayed by (Y/n)'s side, Lori took Carl, Carol had Sofia, Rick and Shane stayed together, and T-Dog looked with Jim  
The group loots several vehicles and as a large horde of walkers approaches.

They didn't know until they were halfway there, (Y/n) and Daryl hid under a truck, as the passed the rest of the group hides werever they can.

About thirty minutes past and the walkers finally passed, they all climbed out until two other walkers that was hidden came out from behind a large truck, Sofia screamed loudly as they came for her and she ran, over the guard rails and into the woods, the whole group yelled for her and Rick went after her,

(Y/n) was about to, too. Until Daryl grabbed her arm, "Let go! She could get lost!" she yelled, "You could too!" Daryl yelled, "Rick went after her and you don't even know where they went so let him take care of it!" 

(Y/n) looked as if she was at the verge of tears until Daryl wrapped her in a hug not letting her go as she cried into his chest while everyone watched,

All they could do is wait now.

A/N IMPORTANT:Is it ok if I put the reader in this 18 or 19? I need to know so please comment lol but remember she would be over 18 so she would be an adult.


	9. Chapter 9

"Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worth while. So when you are lonely, remember it's true. Someone somewhere is thinking of you."  
____________________________

(Y/n), Daryl and the rest of the group were still waiting for Rick to come back with Sofia,

Around twenty minutes pasted and they hear rustling in the weeds, and all of a sudden Rick came out, carrying Sofia in his arms, they crossed the guardrail and he put her down,

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled out and ran into the arms of her mother, "Sofia, it's ok baby.." Carol said to the little girl and mouthed a thank you to Rick, (Y/n) just smiled, glad that Sofia was ok, and she was back together with her mother.

Daryl held (Y/n)'s hand as it happend.

~

Daryl, Rick, Shane, Jim, Tdog, Dale, and (Y/n) stayed outside of the RV that night, keeping an eye on everyone and keeping guard over the RV,

They were all sitting around it until Jim got up, and they looked at him, "I've got to uh, go take a piss." he said and went over the guardrail.

Ten minutes,

He was gone ten minutes when they heard a loud scream, yelling for help,

It was Jim.

They all jumped up, and Rick and Shane hopped over the guardrail to see what happened,

Everyone came out of the RV when they heard the screams, it must have woken them up.

And all of a sudden, Rick and Shane came back.

"We need to leave!" Rick yelled at everyone,

"Why?! What happened?!" Lori asks in panic, 

"Now!" Shane yelled.

And they left, (Y/n) and Daryl hand in hand, and Rick and Shane leading, they went to the other side of the road and went that way, Rick told what happened,

Apparently the walkers that was on the highway, circled around, and went into the woods, they killed Jim, bit into his neck, and he bled out while being eaten by walker, giving Rick and Shane time to run.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" (Y/n) asked, "We don't have the RV anymore, and we can't just stay in the open.."

Shane glanced back at her, "we'll figure something out." He said.

~

It was day time now, and the group found a church to stay in just for the night, (Y/n) was in Daryl's lap, her head rested on his chest as she just woke up, Daryl smiled down at her rubbing her arms, "Sleep well, sunshine?" he as ks and a blush dusts her cheeks, she was sweating, and she didn't feel good at all, the infection of her cuts must be finally getting to her,

"Y.. Yeah.." She said, her throat was dry and so was her mouth,

"Here," he said giving her a little bit of water that they still had.

"Thanks.." she said her face turned a crimson red as she seen the position that they were in, Amy and Andrea was sitting there watching them, Amy giggling, and Andrea just smirking,

(Y/n) quickly got off of his lap and stood, seeing no one else in there but her, Daryl, and Amy and Andrea.

Daryl stood, and took hold of (Y/n)'s hand, holding it gently, "they're outside, Tryin' to figure out what we're going to do next," he said and walked with her outside, hearing Shane and Rick speak,

"I think we need to scout the area, then figure out what to do next, only a few of us, we can't jump and do things that'll get people killed." Rick said, talking to Shane,

"We can't just leave everyone here!" Shane said.

"We can for now," (Y/n) interrupted, and everyone looked at her, "But I'm coming. Me, you and Shane can go and see what we can find, then come back, easy." she says.

~

"I'm not lettin' you go out there." Daryl said sternly,

"You can't stop me Daryl." (Y/n) says as she throws an old black tank top over her head, no one was in the church but her and Daryl,

"Then I'm comin'." he said,

She sighed and put her (h/l) (h/c) hair into a pony tail, "I don't need a babysitter, Daryl. I can take care of myself." she said and put a (f/c) jacket on to cover her cuts from the rest of the group,

"I didn't say you needed no babysitter, but I'm goin' and you can't stop me." he says and grabs his crossbow, throwing it over is shoulder he walks out of the church,

(Y/n) sighs and a few minutes later she came out.

"Ready?" Shane asks her,

"Yeah, let's go." she said, and with that, Daryl took (Y/n)'s hand and the four of them, and Carl? Left into the woods.

~

They was in the woods for a while, searching, but found nothing. They kept walking until they found a dear, it was in good shape, but they didn't want to kill it because of Carl being there.

Carl walked up to it slowly, while it was eating, his shoes made crunching sounds underneath of the leaves and the dear looked up, just didn't move, and.

BAM!

A gun went of, and before they knew it, Carl was on the ground, blood soaking his shirt, Rick and Shane ran to him, (Y/n)'s eye's went wide as she seen what happened but neither her or Daryl moved until Rick picked Carl up in his arms and a man came out from the woods, looking at Carl, to his gun, and then the deer.

"I... I didn't mean to-" The man began speaking, "You son of a bitch! You shot him!" Shane yelled and Daryl grabbed him before he could kill the man.

"W.. Wait I.. I can save him! Hershal- I know a man who could save him we live in a farmhouse not too far from here!" He yells,

Shane rips free from Daryl and gets in the man's face, "Take us to the farm! Now!" He yells,

"Alright- Alright! Follow me!" He yells.

(Y/n) was still in shock until Daryl grabbed her shoulders, "C'mon! (Y/n)?!" He yells and she shakes her head and nods she was shaky now and they all started running.

...

"He's stable right now, but I can't say he'll be that way for long. He needs more blood, and the supplies that Shane and Otis went to get, if they don't get back soon, we'll have to start the surgery without them." a old man named Hershal told Rick and Lori, (Y/n) was listening,

The man named Otis got them to the farmhouse, and the old man saved Carl from dying at that time, but he was actually a veterinarian, and has only worked on animal, his daughter, Maggie went out and got Lori and the rest of the group showed up about two hours later.

Hershal said he could possibly save Carl's life, but he had to have supplies, or Carl wouldn't make it out of the surgery alive, so Otis and Shane went to go and get it,

(Y/n) wanted to help, but Daryl wouldn't allow it, they had a fight for a while about it, but Daryl didn't want her to get hurt, it ended with the Daryl kissing (Y/n) surprisingly and her not going.

(Y/n) was getting tired of waiting, "This is taking way too long, something must have happened," she said sitting beside of Daryl, and then stood, "I'm going to look for them.." she said, her breathing was fast and her heart felt like it was going to bust out of her chest at any moment.

"No you ain't." Daryl said getting up, "listen, Daryl. This is important, Carl could die." She says.

"I need to talk to you, in private." Daryl said leaving the room, and going outside, "Are you sick?" Daryl asks,

"What? No, of course not." (Y/n) says. Lie.

"Is it because of your wrists?" He asks, he knows she's lying. "I'm not sick Daryl!" She yells and turns to walk back in but Daryl grabs her wrist, "Ow! God Daryl let go!" She yells.

"It is. I'm getting Hershal to look at it-"

"No! Daryl please, they'll just think I'm crazy, I'll take care of it, ok?" She says.

"No. You need help, I'll make sure he won't tell anyone else."

"Just listen, one more day. Please, just give me one more day." She begged.

Daryl thought for a moment, and then nodded, "One day." He says with a annoyed face,

By that time, a truck pulled up into the farm, Shane got out and walked up on the porch with a limp, "Where's Otis?" (Y/n) asks him, he just shakes his head.

Otis is dead, but at least Carl may survive.

...

"He's stable. He's going to be ok." Hershal says and (Y/n) gives a sigh of relief, "Now the hard part," Hershal says referring to Patricia, Otis's wife.

Hershal left the room and talked to Patricia, and they all heard crying,

Otis died a hero.

At least that's what they thought.

...

(Y/n) woke up, she felt awful, worse, and her breathing was worse her heart was worse, her fever was worse, everything.

It might be too late.

Daryl's arm was around her waist, they slept in a tent in the yard,

Daryl had her pulled tight to his chest, like no one would touch her or get near her, and if they did, he'd be there and he'd protect her with his life.

"D.. Daryl.." She said, she could barley even speak.

"Daryl.." She said again.

"What..?" He asked, annoyed.

"I.. I need Hershal.." (Y/n) said and Daryl leaped up taking (Y/n) by the arm and lifting her up, and put his arms under her knees and moving his one hand under her back, carrying her bridal style, "Hold on sunshine." He said slowly as he ran inside the house, "Hershal!" He yells.

"Hershal! Where're you?!" He yells as he runs up the stairs.

Hershal came out of his room, and Lori and Rick came out of their room, which was sleeping in the room with Carl, the rest of the group was outside in tents,

"What happened?!" Lori asks in a worried tone as she stares at her in his arms.

"Is she bit?!" Rick asks seeing she has a fever,

"No damn it! She has infection! Badly, she needs help!" Daryl yells, holding her tighter in his arms.

"Set her down on my bed." Hershal tells him and he does immediately,

"Where is the infection?" he asks calmly and Daryl gets in Hershal's way and gently lifts (Y/n)'s shirt sleeves, deep, red, nasty, infected cuts rested on her arm, and Hershal looks at them and then and Daryl, "She done this to herself?" He asks Daryl.

Daryl hesitated but nodded, "Yeah."

Hershal looks at him and shakes his head, focusing on (Y/n).

...

Daryl, Rick, and Lori had to wait until Patricia and Hershal was done to check on (Y/n).

And when they came out about ten minutes later, Daryl was the first to ask if she was ok.

"She is. But the infection could have killed her, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hershal asked Daryl.

"I was gonna last night, but she wanted to wait 'til today.." He replied, "And I don't want anyone hearin' about this, no one." Daryl told all of them.

Hershal nodded, "We don't talk about our patients with other people." He told Daryl.

Daryl nodded and went passed him and went to (Y/n). Who was laying in Hershal's bed asleep.

Daryl sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand.

...

Hershal treated her cuts and told Daryl she needed to just rest, and should be up by tomorrow.

Daryl never left (Y/n)'s side, and no one knew where she or Daryl was until the next day, Hershal slept on the couch, giving Daryl and (Y/n) the bed to sleep in.

...

She felt better the next morning, her fever was gone and she could actually tell her cuts was healing, but was going to leave awful scars.

(Y/n) set up on the bed as Daryl came in, "You okay?" Daryl asks her as he put a hand on her shoulder looking at her face like he could tell if something was wrong or not,

Which he could do.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Thank you.." She told him and sighed as Daryl rubbed her arm up and down.

"Alright.. C'mon, you need to eat." He told her as he took her hand, she stood up with him and they walked out the door hand in hand.

As they walked down stares, Patricia smiled at them and put food at the table, "Thought you two might be hungry, you can eat in here today, the rest is outside." Patricia told them and (Y/n) smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you."

...

As they got done eating (Y/n) didn't eat much, just half of what was on her plate, and that worried Daryl, he tried to get her to eat, not having that much luck though.

They walk out and see the rest of the group, Rick and Shane talking about something, and the girls doing laundry, and Glenn with Maggie. The rest was doing what they always did.

Daryl told (Y/n) that they had a walker in their well, and sent Glenn down in the well to put a rope around it and bring it up, it went completely wrong, and the big walker ripped in half as they where pulling it up, making it fall back into the well and contaminate the water that was in that well, it was good that the family had three more wells on the farm.

They had been sending Glenn and Maggie out on supply runs, getting them everything they needed and get back to the farm.

(Y/n) heard yelling, and went to see what it was, she finally was able to get away from her overprotective Daryl Dixon, he was helping Rick with other matters, and she was behind Lori when she walked up to the yelling,

"I've got your shampoo," Maggie said throwing it to the ground, "Your abortion pill!" Maggie said and threw it at Lori, Maggie left, she seemed very pissed.

(Y/n)'s eye's was wide, abortion pills? Was Lori pregnant? And was going to- (Y/n) didn't even want to think about it as Glenn said that Maggie was attacked and almost killed by a walker, while Lori kept saying sorry over and over again.

Glenn gave a glance at (Y/n) and shook his head, walking past both of them.

"Lori.." (Y/n) said and Lori slightly jumped, putting her hand over her chest,

"(Y/n), you didn't-"

"Yeah I did, you can't do this Lori- not to your baby." 

"This isn't your call, and I'd appreciate it if you'd mind your own business." Lori simply said as she started to leave,

"I don't care if it isn't my call, you don't know what else to do and you're just going to kill it?! Does Rick know?!" (Y/n) half yelled, and Lori hushed her.

"No he doesn't.." She says to her "I don't know what to do, I don't want my baby growing up in a world like this, only to come into this world just to die the next day..." Lori shook her head and (Y/n) grabbed her  shoulders gently, making her look up at her.

"But you have to give it a chance, if you do this, he or she won't even have a chance to live, to survive. We'd all protect it with our lives Lori, please. Don't do this." (Y/n) begged and looked into Lori's eye's, and then,

Lori hugged her. And nodded, "Thank you. Here." She gave (Y/n) the pills, "Throw them away." She said and walked off, and (Y/n) did just that. Throwing the pills away into the woods.

____________________________

Vote, Comment, Follow!

IMPORTANT A/N! I may not be able to continue this story if I don't get enough reads on it!! So please share or please try to mention this book in your books, Instagram, Facebook, Twitter! Anywhere! I can do the same for you!!! Keep this story alive!!!! AND ALSO: Is it Ok to put the reader as 18-19 in this story? I AM ASKING- I WANT TO HEAR FROM THE READERS! COMMENT!


	10. A/N

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say to everyone!: I am not romancing self harm!! I write these stories to help people!! I do not support selfharm! I have been through it, and it's not nice, not romantic, but then when I read fanfics it would make me feel better and not do it!! So please DO NOT TAKE IT THAT WAY! I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU AND THANK YOU FOR STILL STICKING AROUND AND READING THIS CRAP BOOK AND FOR ALL THE COMMENTS SUPPORTING ME~! <3 ALSO! I'm almost done with the next chapter of this and sorry it has taken so long! Til the next update~ Bye~


	11. Chapter 11

"Why should I apologize for the monster I've become? No ones ever apologized for making me this way."

__________________________________

It was the next day now, and everyone at the farm was out doing work.

The group has been there for about a week now and Carl seems to be doing a lot better from when he first came, he was sitting up in his room and eating what he could, Rick spoke to Hershal trying to convince him to let him train his girls a little bit with a gun, and finally Hershal agreed.

Shane has been acting pissed lately, probably because of Lori and what happened.

They where all out shooting, including (Y/n). She was a pretty good shot, but she did need practice. 

A truck pulled up, and out stepped Shane, and

He was drunk.

Where did he even get beer? He was staggering and went straight to (Y/n) she could smell it on him, everyone knew he was drunk, just didn't say anything. Just stared, Daryl wasn't there at the moment, he was supposed to be helping Shane with something, which Shane was right here.

"(Y/n), I need to talk to you." He said to her.

"You can talk right here." (Y/n) told him,

"Somewhere privet." Shane said.

...

Shane had finally got her to talk to him elsewhere. They was not too far from the farm, in the woods.

"What was so important now?" She asked her back was turned away from him and he was looking her up and down like a piece of meat.

"Shane?-" Her words were cut off as he tackled her to the ground, him sitting on top of her and her trying to push him off as he grabbed her wrist and shoved them above her head,

"What the hell are you doing Shane?!" (Y/n) screamed at him and he held her wrist with one hand while his other hand started to roam her body, "I've always had my eye on you. Ya know that? But Dixon got there first hasn't he? He's already done this hasn't he?" Shane said to her as she tried to kick and do anything in her power to throw him off.

'What happened to Daryl?! He was with Shane..!' She thought to herself.

"Stop it Shane! You're drunk!" (Y/n) yelled.

Shane didn't answer as he put his lips to hers and his hand went under her shirt going further and further until-

Shane took a rock to the head, and rolled off of her, he was knocked out and (Y/n)'s shirt as above her chest as she quickly pulled it down and wiped her mouth.

She looked up, and there stood Daryl, the rock fell out of his hand, he has a very bloody nose and he leant down grabbing a hold of her hands and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said to her, holding her tighter. 

"It's not your fault Daryl and are you ok? Your nose is bleeding, badly." She said as she pulled away, her hand came to his face, putting her hand on his cheek she looked at him, "I don't think it's broken.." (Y/n) told him.

"I know, c'mon, let's get outta here." He said to her. And she nodded.

They left an unconscious Shane in the woods, for anything to eat or harm him.

...

They went back to the farm, Rick say them and Daryl with a bloody nose asking what happened.

"I don't want Shane here. Or anywhere near (Y/n)!" Daryl yelled at Rick being again over-protective of (Y/n) but this time, she didn't say a word.

Her (e/c) looked over to where they had came out of the woods, and there came Shane, holding a hand to his now bloody face from Daryl hitting him in the head with a rock.

They all looked over at him and then Rick looked at (Y/n), "What happened?" He asked her.

"He.. He told me he wanted to talk to me, so I went with him and tried to do... Things.." She spoke "If Daryl wasn't there I don't know what could have happened after that. He also tried to do something to him, to get me alone." (Y/n) said.

Rick looked to Shane which was now walking to them, getting into Daryl's face, but Daryl didn't move.

"What the hell were you thinking hitting me in the head?! You could have killed me!" Shane yelled.

And Daryl grabbed his shirt, "I should've killed you! Tied you up and let walkers have ya!" He yelled and (Y/n) was by his side holding his arm trying to get him to let Shane go.

"It's ok! Just let it go he's drunk!" (Y/n) said to Daryl and Daryl was still in Shane's face. "No it's not! He was gonna.." Daryl growled not finishing his sentence.

Rick stepped in and grabbed Shane getting them apart.

"I'll handle it." Rick told them looking at Shane and Daryl was glaring at the both of them as (Y/n) still had a hold of his arm.

...

It was night time and (Y/n) and Daryl hasn't seen Shane since then, they were both in a tent laying down, (Y/n) was laying her head on his chest while Daryl was playing with her hair, running his fingers through it.

"I won't let anything happen to you (Y/n). I'll protect you no matter what." Daryl said, it was unlike him to show any feelings to anyone, but (Y/n) was different to him.

He loved her.

...

To be continued~ Very soon~!

Sorry it was so short and Shane and Daryl was ooc haha.. But I'm trying, I'll update real soon, I am working on the next chapter right now.


End file.
